All is Well
by alwaysmHine
Summary: Stuck in a new school, Daichi is forced to meet new people with different personalities. Sure, she can survive that. They didn't have a Chess Club on her new school, she can get through that. She constantly teased because of her emotionless eyes, she can handle that. Highschool couldn't get this weird but Daichi could survive it all. Many pairings..no YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Meow! I'm back again! I know I still need to update My Secret…but….well…I had a major case of Writer's Block…so I won't we updating for a while…

I edited a few parts of this story since I got the year wrong….thanks for pointing it out..(I forgot your name, Gomen!).

Chapter 1: Something New

**Daichii.**

"Basketball! Who would like to join the basketball teams!"

"Why don't you try out our Literature Club?"

This was beginning to annoy Daichii, she's been searching for the chess club for hours and can't find a single member handling out flyers.

Someone bumped on her and caused her to drop her bag, she silently cursed and tried to get her bag but someone beats her to it. He was a blue haired guy, just a few inches taller than her. He wore an expressionless face almost similar to hers.

"Thanks," then they both turned the other way.

Daichii had enough so she grabbed the closest person to her and asked him where the Chess Club.

"Nice game, Daichii-chan!"

"Same to you," then she left.

She didn't expect to see the Chess Club with only 4 members; five including her. It was a disappointment at first but she can't blame them. Their school only opened last year so maybe a few years later they could gather more players.

Daichii left the school and returned home, official classes starts tomorrow and had already studied in advance. One of the things Daichii enjoyed is studying in advance, most students would raise an eyebrow whenever they heard that but Daichi couldn't care less. She enjoys being first.

The next day,

"Kobayashi,"

"Hai,"

"Hai,"

Most students turned to look at the two girls who both answered at the same time.

"I forgot, there are two Kobayashi on my class," their young homeroom teacher said as he slapped his class record on his face. Most of them chuckled while others didn't even spare him a glance.

Daichii turned to look at the other 'Kobayashi', she was a brown haired girl seated two seats to her right. She is what would people describe as innocent and cute, the way she dangles her feet since she couldn't reach the floor was very childish.

"Daichii Kobayashi," their teacher called, "Please, stand up,"

"Daichii, isn't that a guy's name?" one of her classmates commented

She sighed, from time to time a lot of people would point out that her name is a male's name. Her parents expected to have a son as a first born and didn't expect to have a girl and most of her baby stuff were already personalized so they really didn't have much of a choice and according to her mother, Daichi sounded cute for a girl.

"Momoka Kobayashi," Momoka was really short, she's just a few inches taller than Daichi's shoulder

"Are they related?" another students asked

"Momoko is so cute," a guy commented

And the girl blushed on that comment, "Thank you," she whispered audibly and sat back on her seat.

Their teacher cleared his throat and proceeded with the attendance.

And lastly, "Tetsuya Kuroko,"

"Present,"

Students near Tetsuya jumped and said, "How long have you been there? I didn't see you,"

"I was here the whole time," was his reply.

Daichii got confused, was it just her or her classmates blind, what are they talking about? They didn't see him? He was there the entire time! The first thing she noticed about Kuroko was his blue eyes staring blankly on the board, then she remembered that he was the guy she bumped into yesterday.

Her thoughts were interrupted when most of her classmates got up and left their room to get to their next class.

She inwardly groaned at the next subject, Physical Education.

**Momoka**

Momoka pouted when she heard her name being called on the speakers, she was requested to go to the principal's office. She didn't need to ask for directions to get to the principal's office since she memorized the school map for the sake of not getting lost to prove to her father that she's capable of being independent.

As soon as she entered the said room she was engulfed in her father's tight embrace, "Momoka! I thought something bad happened to you, how was your first day? Were they nice to you?" he bombarded her with many trivial questions

"Tou-san, let me go! I'm old enough to take care of myself, please stop babying me," she complained at him

Her father pinched her on the nose and said, "You know I won't stop babying you. But this is your first time going to school. Are you sure you don't want to continue being home schooled?"

Momoka is a sheltered girl and all her life she has never stepped out of their property, her father is a famous actor and while her late mother, the only daughter of the CEO of the Yukimura Inc. After her mother died on a hostage-taking incident when she was five, no one has ever seen the little girl's face again.

"Don't worry, Sir. I assure you, your child is not in danger in this school especially when you hired dozens of men to guard her," the principal who was long forgotten said

"You-did-what?!"

"I have to keep you safe. I already agreed to your terms of keeping your identity a secret now I want you to follow my rules, be safe and stay safe unless you want your grandfather to skin me alive, okay?"

Acting on impulse, Momoka hugged her father really tight, "I don't want him to hurt you, Tou-san,"  
"That's why you should follow Tou-san's rules," then he grabbed her by the shoulders, turned her around and pushed her lightly out of the principal's door, "Be a good girl,"

She waved at him and he did the same then when she looked at her watched, she panicked when she noticed she was 20 minutes late for her next class. She ran towards their Science Laboratory where she hopes that their teacher is in a good mood to accept late students.

It seems that Lady Luck was on her side, their chemistry teacher was absent. Some left the laboratory, some stayed and chatted while others just stared into space waiting for their next class.

Momoka sat on a vacant seat and watched at her classmates chattering with each other, so this is what usually happens on a school?


	2. Chapter 2

EDITED!

Chapter 2

**Airi**

"**Airi!**"

"**Oh man…she's here!**" she whispered harshly to herself before turning to face her bubbly older cousin, "**Erin, it's good to see you!**" _Not really_

Erin walked inside the fist year's classroom earning a few glances from the students.

**"Airi, I need you to do something for me," **she asked

**"Sorry, but—"**

**"You're going to enjoy it. I promise!"** she begged, **"You know that Riko is the basketball team's coach—"**

**"What?!" **No one told her that Riko was a coach!

Erin smiled guiltily at her cousin, **"It was supposed to be a surprise but we ended up forgetting about it. Sorry,"**

Airi was actually planning on joining the girls basketball team but sadly, there was none to join so she just ended up joining the Kendo Club.

Airi flicked her red bangs and sighed, **"Good to know my family easily forget things. What is it that you need?" **

**"Well…she doesn't exactly need it today but she wants you to….asdfgh jklasdf ghjkl qwe rty,"**

The red head almost had a heart attack, are they kidding her? Just because she used to go to that school doesn't mean she can just prance in there and ask the coach to have a practice game with his team. Kasamatsu-senpai, she can handle him but their coach is a pain in the behind. He's going to be arrogant and egotistical especially now that he has Kise Ryota in his team.

**"When are you going to need them?"**

**"In three days,"**

_Sighs._

**"I'll try, what about the 'me-ejoying-it part. You know how much I hate the coach," **

**"You're going to be the manager!"**

**Ack!**

**Daichii**

The first thing that Daichii noticed when she entered her English Class was that her teacher was glaring daggers at her, **"Ms. Kobayashi, I don't allow tardiness in my class,"** and he handed her a detention slip.

_Tsk._

The second thing that she noticed was that her seatmate—Airi, looked paler than usual. But instead of asking her, she just quietly sat next to Airi and decided to mind her own business.

Soon, their teacher began his lecture that Daichii has heard several times in her old school but she still ended up listening and copying notes. After the discussion, they had a pop quiz, to everyone's dismay. And as expected, Daichii got a perfect score.

**"I have a meeting to attend tomorrow so I will be leaving an activity to be passed tomorrow before dismissal,"** he said, **"I want you to group into three and answer the questions given to you tomorrow," **then he left.

**"Daichii!"** a random guy appeared beside her with a big goofy smile on his face.

Daichii only gave him an emotionless stare before continued writing on her notebook.

His smile turned into a frown, **"Oi! Daichi-chan!"**

She sighed for the second time, **"What is it that you want?"** she asked.

**"I want you to go out with me,"** he said while grinning at her.

**"Not interested,"** she answered nonchalantly.

**"C'mon! It's just a friendly date,"**

**"How much did your friends promise you if I said yes to you?"** Daichii asked.

Another perk of Daichii is that she is very good when it comes to eavesdropping. She was at the table beside the guy and his friends when she overheard them talking about her, **"But even if I didn't know about the bet I would never go out with someone like you who doesn't understand the phrase 'not interested',"**

Embarrassed, he left and returned to his seat.

**"Wow, how cold can you get?"** Airi asked, her eyes never leaving her table.

Daichii began to grab her things and placed them inside her school bag, **"He was annoying me,"** she stood up and continued, **"I need to get to my next class. I can't afford to be late again," **

She walked out of their classroom together with her blue haired classmate. She noticed that he was in her every class. _Coincidence_. That happens all the time, she thought. From what she observed, a lot of people claimed that they didn't saw him even if he was standing beside them. She also noticed that he was always hanging out with Kagami and the basketball team. Tetsuya Kuroko, was his name. She has heard that name before from an old friend but she never saw him. With his kind of physique, no one would believe he's one of the Generation of Miracles.

**"Uhm…Kobayashi-san,"** she heard him

She looked at him, **"Yes?"** she answered

**"Have I seen you before?"**

Daichii only shrugged her shoulders as a reply.

**"I see,"**

The silence was immediately interrupted by a scream, **"DAAAIIICHII!"**

Daichii turned around and saw Mai a member of the Chess Club running towards her.

**"Daichii-chan! A guy named Kotaro from Kaijo wants to challenge you to a game! Now!"** Mai said a bit too excitedly since she was jumping up and down on the spot.

**"I still have a class and a detention to serve after, cancel it," **

**"Tell it to him yourself,"** Mai said as she handed Daichi her phone.

**"Is this Kotaro?"**

(Yes.)

**"I can't go,"**

(Some other day then?)

**"Sure,"**

*end of call

Daichii gave back Mai's phone and said, **"I've got to go,"**

And when Daichii entered her next class, she was late again.

*Later that afternoon.

It was almost 6 when she got out of school, her phone was dead so she wasn't able to call her mother that she will be late. So she ran towards their house. Luckily, Seirin was only a few block way from their new household. The moment she entered their house, she was greeted by her mother's scorned face. _Great_.

"Where is your sister? And why are you late?" she asked.

"Detention," was Daichi's short reply.

"And your sister?"

"Dunno, didn't see her,"

She heard her mother sighed and mumbling something about teenagers and how fast her daughters from up.

Daichii went up to her room to change before she eats dinner. She noticed a white folded paper on her study desk. She opened it. It was Kotaro.


End file.
